The Tamer Chronicles
by Tatsu-no-Houou
Summary: Can you really say you know who you are...Or can you only guess?....Its been a few months since the D-reapper incident, but somethings been happening to one of the three original Tamers...The Beast within has been unlocked.....
1. Things arn't ever going to be the same

It's been a few months sense that day, and out of the fourteen of us that entered into the digital realm, only thirteen and a one half returned. Yes I know that sounds confusing let me explain…  
  
First of all, Leomon was the only casualty of our group. He was killed brutally in his fight against the Ultimate leveled Demon Lord; Beelzebumon, when our group was heading towards the Digimon Sovereign's Palace. Impmon still can't ever find redemption for that act mainly because Juri won't ever forgive him. Juri doesn't seem to care anymore about Digimon; she's once again retreated into herself. Which leads me up to the half a person we lost in our group…Katou Juri. Ever since then she rarely speaks, and is almost a shell of what she use to be, I have never understood why she is so sad lately she never told me. I also have tried to offer her my love, which she never answered. But then again she already has fallen for Jenrya, not that I am mad of anything…I realized that no matter what I just couldn't think of Juri as anything more then a sister, so I guess its for the best.  
  
That's not the end of it…. not by along shot. Our friends had to return to their world shortly after, whether they liked it or not. We each had to separate from our partners and to some it hurt and some well, I don't know because I am not them.  
  
Here's how they went…Ruki and Renamon behaved like warriors being called upon to separate into new legions; Then bowed to each other, and embraced in a hug,  
  
Jenrya and Shuichon each gave a unique gift to both of their partners; Shuichon kissed them both on the cheek causing Lopmon and Terriermon to blush, and Jenrya gave them both a necklace, a yin yang, a silver one for both him and Terriermon, and a Golden one for Lopmon and Shuichon, Hirokazu just was cracking jokes with his partner Guardromon over their adventures…typical Hirokazu, and Kenta was Hugging his tiny ultimate leveled Digimon, Marine Angemon like no tomorrow, Although I didn't know where Ryo and Monodramon were, something told me that it was probably similar to what Ruki was doing…a Warrior's Farewell…, Unlike them, my friend wasn't from their world, but he also wasn't from our world…infact he was from me. But he went anyhow, I was afraid, after all I had risked my life to save him from Deletion when Yamaki caused all Digimon to nearly delete, I bonded with him, I felt his pain, Felt his triumph and fought with him, and I had even become one with him, I felt as if a piece of me was being torn out by some dull blade of some sort. After I was the one to give him life unknowingly, making him from pencil drawing to real life creature…My Name is Matsuda Takato…and this is my story…  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
A lone boy with messy brown hair is seen lying on his bed, his hands crossed and his head was on them like a pillow. He starred up to the ceiling, aimlessly, his mind full of thoughts. After a while the young boy got up to his feet, and headed out the door, the odd thing was he did this with no reason at all. Taking the key's from his pocket he exited the bakery, and then locked up, then he hid the key in one of his pockets. As he walked into the sidewalk path, something glinted in the sunlight catching his eyes, the location of the object was in an alleyway near his parent bakery, and it looked like a D-arc.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him as he went to go inspect the object, when some one grabbed his shoulder from behind and yanked him back, turning him to face his assailant. The mysterious person looked only two years older then he was, but from the way he smelled, it was obvious he was drunk. Then when he said something it a threatening tone all it sounding like was his tongue was stuck to his teeth, in other words it was so slurred of speech that the boy couldn't understand. The mysterious figure got angry at the lack of response from the boy and suddenly hit the boy in the gut hard, making the boy double over in pain. Then he up was upper cutted from that position, making him go flying backwards painfully. The Brown haired boy got up shakily to his feet, as the man shifted into…. a newer being, adorned in blue hair, with chains all around him….it looked like a SkullMeramon, but that was impossible, if that happened then the Digital Gate must have become unsealed.  
  
While the boy was lost in his pondering the Mysterious figure, punched him with a blue flamed fist, throwing the boy into a wall hard. As the boy tried his hardest to keep conscious but when the person who beat him up came to him, his resolve gave out and he fainted.  
  
When he woke up, he discovered nothing was gone…. including the 12,000 yen he need to get that surprise for Ruki with.  
  
"Why didn't the other guy touch my money? I was out cold so why didn't he take it"  
  
His D-arc was still by his side, untouched, as was his key to the bakery. He then saw the odd D-arc he had come into the alley in the first place to investigate. Despite the pain he was feeling he shakily, got up to his lefts and headed toward the D-arc. When he finally reached the object, he looked around the ally to see if anyone else was waiting to get the jump on him and promptly went to pick up the mysterious D-arc up. When suddenly…his other D-arc reacted, shining a golden hue. Instantly the mysterious D-arc he had picked up glowed a hue of a color that cannot be named in the human light spectrum.  
  
The boy looked in awe, then sudden shock as the D-arcs lost their solid form and shot into him, and then he fell towards the ground…everything went dark for him once again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. When the boy awoke, he noticed he was in a different area, though he hardly recognized it, though by scent alone he knew where he was…. Ruki's Room.  
  
He noticed Ruki was asleep in a extra cot a few feet from where he was, her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders, and her face was so serene that you would have thought she was a Mortal angel. He walked quietly and kissed her sleeping form on the cheek, silently berating himself, about not trying to do it when she was awake. Though instantly she muttered in a voice, "Takato…what happened to you."  
  
Although she was asleep, that though disturbed him to say the least. He walked over to her window and opened it, allowing the sounds of the night to penetrate the silence. He then looked back to Ruki, and smiled…and then he jumped out the window, instantly feeling invigorated. To Takato the night now felt like a home sacred beyond all belief…then he caught the scent of the thug that beat him up earlier…He craved the Thugs blood, his limp body lying in his hands, he craved vengeance…. then all when blank.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning he awoke in his bed, although he felt oddly different. When he got to his feet he noticed one thing, he felt…Powerful. His skin also was a lot more reddish, and his hands were sticky….  
  
Takato looked at his hands, and stared in horror as they were claw like, and covered in blood, he then pulled his right leg up onto his knee so he could examine his foot, he then noticed they were talon like…but he felt…Pleasure at the fresh blood on his claws….  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" 


	2. Dreams to Nightmares

1 Alone…  
  
2  
  
3 Cold…  
  
Dark…  
  
4 "Huh… Where am I"  
  
A figure is seen inside a tube with a cords sticking inside of it ever which way, outside six people are watching the creature, more specifically four adults and two small girls. One of the girls has darkish brown hair while the other has just Red hair with orange high lights one of the children has a ponytail, which is on the right side of her head. While the other has her hair down and has a bow in the back.  
  
They sit each with one Digimon card in their hands; the pony-tailed girl has a rare Zhuquiaomon card in her hands, as well as her favorite Leomon card. And the other girl has a Renamon card in her hands, with an Ultra rare Quinlongmon card as well. Both are in far corners of the room watching the events taking place. The pony-tailed girl's mother is the person working the computer near the tank. The other girl's father is working on one of the many computers on the wall.  
  
The creature awakens and starts to move around in the tank…  
  
_=  
  
The creature forces its eyes open, and observes its body. The creature resembles a boy of about six years of age, he has chestnut brown hair, although right now he resembles a pincushion, his skin is covered in cords that are hooked up to the computers, and as he tries to move, he discovers that he is chained to the tank.  
  
Suddenly something snaps…he starts to crave raw meat, and then he sees the "meals" in front of him are the perfect choices…  
  
The boy hair turns white, and his eyes start to glow a reddish hue…  
  
With a burst of strength the people in the room never thought the boy could achieve, the creature rips out his left hand from the chains and manacles, then frees his other hand from its confines. Next he breaks apart the chest harness, then breaks his feet lose. He raises his left hand and pulls it back, it's glowing a golden hue…  
  
"ROCK BREAKER"  
  
His fist shatters the glass of the capsule he was in, and the two young girls run out of the room, terrified, only their parents aren't so lucky. The boy grasps the Pony-tailed girls mother by the throat, and then snaps her neck, he's about to consume his meal when a computer monitor is thrown at him, it makes him drop the women and go after the male.  
  
By now the two other adults had escaped, and had taken the two children out of the building.  
  
The creature stumbled a bit from the loss of balance he got after the computer monitor was thrown at him, then he lost all control and began to savagely attack the male with primal rage, he screamed when his hands shifted into claws, and his feet shifted into claws. The male thought it best to escape but he wasn't so lucky, the boy had gotten hold of him before he reached the door tearing him limb from limb with his now clawed and taloned form. The male never had a chance, by some lucky break the creature tripped doubled over in pain… The male new he could escape but realized all to easily he wouldn't reach the elevator before he died from loss of blood, as is his arm was ripped off, and he had a deep slash across his chest, so with the last of his strength he rammed the creature with all his power, effectively catching the beast of guard they both ended up crashing into the wall behind them… both out cold…  
  
*************************  
  
Matsuda Takato awoke from the nightmare he had sweating profusely, his thoughts when out toward the creature he saw…it looked like him.  
  
Taking off his gloves he looked at his claw still, it may not have had blood anymore on it but he could smell the life's blood of his victim on it still. He quickly put on his gloves, and dialed the numbers of the Tamers….  
  
This was something that he shouldn't keep in the dark, but then he realized who those two children were…Makino Ruki, and Katou Juri…  
  
He hung the phone up, and then heard a very familiar beeping noise, on the table near the phone was his D-arc only instead of being the just the golden colored circle, white D-arc it use to be, the circle around the Data screen was now half red, and half golden, the rest of the D-arc was a solid jet black. A message was written across the screen…  
  
  
  
The Time has Come Tamer, are you ready?  
  
  
  
Second Shot at doing this fic tell me what you think  
  
-DH 


	3. Note to the readers

Note to All my Readers of  
  
Two Souls One Body Tamer Chronicles -* Dark *  
  
Tamer Chronicles -* Light *  
  
  
  
I know I havent updated in g-d knows how long but oh well, no one seems to care when I do anyways so what does it matter.  
  
TSOB, and Chronicles will be up on my site, if I do decide to withdraw from FF.net, so that's what im working on right now.  
  
I guess that's it..doubt anyone read.. Or cared about this note...  
  
So much for my writing.  
  
-DH 


End file.
